Hold On To Your Heart
by AliceJericho
Summary: Maybe she was too young to be so well known. Maybe her reputation was far bigger than she even knew. Maybe she was enjoying it too much. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe he was going to be the one to ruin her. Tyler Black/OC, 2009 ROH. Second in 'Unbelievers' Trilogy.


_Hold On To Your Heart_

* * *

"Dawn!" The petite woman turned around at the call of her name. Bounding towards her was Jimmy Jacobs, his signature cheeky grin plastered on his face. "How's my favourite little geisha?" Dawn rolled her eyes; no one ever listened to her when she tried to tell them that a geisha was an entertainer and _not _a prostitute.

"That all depends on what you're over here to say."

"You used to be subtle," he remarked, his fingers brushing along the hem of her dress.

"I used to be naive," she corrected him, reaching up to play with the collar of his shirt. "It's been awhile since we had some fun."

"I wish I could, sweet cheeks, but Tyler's been looking forward to you all week."

"You shouldn't let him monopolise me," Dawn reprimanded, looking up at Jimmy through thick eyelashes. "But I suppose if he's been waiting," she all but sighed and stood on tip toes, her hands resting on Jimmy's chest to keep her balanced. She brushed her lips lightly over his and pulled away. Noticing that her red lipstick had transferred, she lifted her thumb to wipe it off of his lips before she turned around and wandered down the hallway.

Dawn had known that Tyler Black would call dibs on her before he even entered Pennsylvania – it had been that way for the past few Ring of Honor shows. She had dressed for him, wearing a pink skater dress that had a large cut out right between her breasts and white All Stars knowing all too well that he would die when he saw her.

Dawn was tiny in every sense of the word. Her stature, her frame, her facial features, her hands. The other rats hadn't had to try too hard, able to use their sex appeal – boobs, ass, legs – but Dawn had had to rely on looking like a Japanese school girl to get her start. She was only 16 when she appeared outside her first wrestling show 3 years ago, but no one need know that.

Tyler was talking with Claudio when Dawn found him. His face lit up upon seeing her and Dawn sighed inwardly. Nonetheless, she ran towards him, her dress swinging around her legs. She jumped into his outstretched arms, hanging from his neck. His arms locked around her waist, holding her possessively.

"I missed you," he told her, sending shivers down her spine for all the wrong reasons. Dawn moved her arms from his neck and forced herself back to the ground. She leant in to give Claudio a quick kiss on his cheek. Tyler moved his arm around her waist, his hand on her hip holding her close.

* * *

Getting drinks was never an issue, the dive bar was a regular haunt and the bartenders had long come to believe she was 21. Only the other girls knew she was barely 19.

Tyler was buying her drinks and the gesture was appreciated but slightly worrying. The guys had long stopped buying Dawn drinks before they slept with her – she was going to go home with them anyway, they didn't need to spend any money on her.

"Thanks," she smiled up at Tyler as he sat down in the chair beside her, though not before he pushed it right beside hers. Across the table her friend Emily eyed her both curiously and enviously, pointing to the drink. Dawn shrugged and picked it up, not bothering to drink it through the straw. She slammed the glass onto the table after drinking it all in one breath.

Tyler's hand dropped to her thigh and over the course of the next few minutes it moved up her leg, hiding underneath her dress. She was right in saying that her outfit would drive him wild – he hadn't been able to keep his hands or eyes off her all night.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom and Emily followed her, leaving the boys to drink and further discuss the evening's matches.

"He's absolutely smitten," Emily laughed as the two stood in front of the cracked bathroom mirror. Dawn pulled her hair over her shoulder and, out of habit, started to braid it. She sighed. "There are worse things that can happen. Worse people who could be smitten with you."

"No one should be smitten with me. Kare wa ikareteru."

"Don't speak to me in Japanese," Emily groaned.

"He's crazy," Dawn translated with another sigh. She raked her fingers through the loose braid, undoing it and pushing her hair back over her shoulders. Emily nodded at the statement, unable to disagree that Tyler's recent attitude towards Dawn was not typical of a wrestler and a ring rat. "It's all to do with June, right?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, frowning a little. "June Jacobs?"

"He's been this way since she bailed to Japan," Dawn clarified, gesturing to out the door. The two began the walk back to the table. "It's been _months_ but it all started around the time she disappeared."

Emily shrugged, "Talk to him?" Dawn shook her head. The last thing she needed was to have a heartfelt conversation with him about June Jacobs. No one brought her up anymore. She was as good as dead to the entire North American wrestling scene.

Dawn rolled her eyes upon noticing Emily's tattoo when she lagged behind. It was one of the better tramp stamps she'd seen, but a tramp stamp none the less. Emily only ever wore cropped tops and her skirts, shorts and jeans all hung dangerously low on her hips.

Dawn knew that many other girls would kill to be in her position, to be granted access to the inner circle of ROH performers, to have Tyler Black be 'smitten' with them and it was getting to the stage where she was willing to trade places with them. Moving to California and hanging around Pro Wrestling Guerrilla had crossed her mind more than once.

She couldn't deny that Tyler's looks were making her blush and look away like a love struck teenager but he wasn't the only person who could elicit that reaction from her. Chris Hero was known for his ability to melt Dawn with just a smile.

Dawn sat back down in her seat and felt Tyler's hand immediately fall back onto her leg, doing exactly as it had done before she stood up. She dropped her hand to his knee, their arms crossing, and squeezed it lightly. Regardless of his clinginess, she wasn't going to pass up the sex.

"Whenever you want to go, babe," he whispered into his ear. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye before pulling her phone from her bra and checking the time. "Perfect time."

"I'm just gonna see Cara before we leave, okay?"

She was on her feet before he responded, heading towards her friend with the bright red hair. She was a beacon and Dawn wasn't at all surprised to see that she and Jimmy Jacobs were getting quite friendly.

"You leaving already?" Cara asked, with wide eyes, looking over Jimmy's shoulder.

"Apparently," Dawn shrugged, checking the time again on her phone.

"Don't be too hard on him," Jimmy said slowly, turning around and watching Dawn's face carefully. "He means well."

"I do, too," Dawn tried her best to reassure him but she knew that her eyes were giving her away.

* * *

The motel still made Dawn sick to her stomach. It was where all the boys stayed when they were working ROH shows so she always ended up there but she would never get used to it. The cracked bricks and the flickering lights sent shivers down her spine every time. Her mother would kill her if she knew where she was. Not necessarily because she was sleeping around but because she was spending the night in a motel that almost certainly didn't have a star classification.

"You ever think about upgrading?" she asked when she opened the car door. "Maybe to a place less likely to give me tetanus?"

"Just for you, princess, next time I will."

Tyler walked directly behind her, his arms around her waist and his lips against her neck. A giggle escaped her mouth as they tried to walk in a straight line, but Tyler's hold on her made it slightly impossible.

The room key and his hand appeared in front of her when they reached room number 14. His lips were attached to her neck as he pushed open the door and walked them into the room. She reached her hands behind her and gripped into his hair. She moaned as he began to suck at the skin and the door slamming behind her barely even registered in her brain.

The bed appeared in her line of sight but it disappeared soon after as Tyler turned her around in his arms. He lifted her into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Her back met with the bed as Tyler lowered her down and her legs loosened.

"This fucking dress," he moaned, running his hands up the backs of her thighs. His hands reached her ass and squeezed, causing Dawn to buck her hips and grind them closer to his. "Everything about you is perfect."

His words made her heart flutter. It bugged her to no end that he was able to have that effect on her, especially when she wanted to break all ties with him. It was his ability to string the perfect words together that had stopped her from saying what she wanted.

Dawn reached underneath her dress and began to push it up her body, over her chest and finally over her head, before she grabbed Tyler by the front of his shirt, gripping it desperately. He dropped his head down so that he could kiss her again. She could taste the cheap beer on his tongue. She'd been drunker.

Her legs were tight around his waist, keeping them close together as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Dawn smiled as she pulled his lips back to hers. Their clashing teeth did little to disrupt their kiss. She reached down between them to tug at the button of his jeans, not once breaking their heated kiss. Tyler pushed his jeans and his boxers down his legs, kicking them off when they reached his feet.

"No fucking around," Dawn said in a moan, "Not tonight."

She didn't have to ask twice. He pushed into her, sighing in absolute pleasure. Dawn did the exact same. She loosened her legs so that she could meet every one of his thrusts. Tyler kissed at her neck, knowing that neither of them were going to last long. They never did.

Dawn let out a squeak – a sound that let him know she was _oh so close_ – and he quickened his thrusts. The sound and the desperation in her hands as they clawed at his back pushed him closer to the edge.

Tyler came moments before Dawn did and collapsed on top of her. She squirmed beneath him. She was far too tiny to be laid upon like that.

* * *

Morning could not have come quick enough.

Dawn had no problems staying the night with Tyler. It definitely beat going home in the middle of the night. The issue she had with it was the hold he always had her in when she woke up and the stupid morning talks that he always had with her. She wasn't in it for a relationship. She didn't need to cuddle or to talk about life. She wanted to fuck him. That was it.

After she pulled out of his arms with a quiet grunt she walked into the bathroom. There was no time to shower – the running water would wake him up, anyway – but she needed to at least make sure her makeup was acceptable. If she was going to do the walk of shame she was going to look good.

"You can call me Colby," he said, appearing behind her in the bathroom mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his chin to the top of her head. "I think we're at that point."

"Tyler..." she sighed, pushing his arms away and turning around to face him. "We're not – you shouldn't do this."

"You don't have to-" Tyler started to speak, raising his hands to cup her face but she sidestepped him.

"I don't have to what?" Dawn cut him off, walking out of the bathroom. "Sleep around? Tyler, that's what I do."

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"We definitely shouldn't do that," she said quickly, bending down to pick up her dress.

She pulled the dress over her head and wasn't bothered that the side was caught up near her arm pit – she would sort it out later. Tyler was speaking beside her but Dawn ignored every word he was saying as she went in search of her shoes. One was found near the bed, the other by the door. After picking her phone out of her left shoe she sat down on the floor and pulled them on, still ignoring everything Tyler was trying to say to her.

Dawn slipped her phone into her bra and walked towards the door but stopped short when she saw Tyler standing in front of it with his arms crossed. She huffed, "Move."

"Why not?"

She looked him in the eye and spoke slowly, "I use you for sex. This, for me, has never been about _anything_ but sex."

"You're worth more than that," he told her, taking a step towards her. She stepped backwards and shook her head.

"I don't want to be."

* * *

**a/n: the second in a trilogy, the first was called _The Love You Think You Deserve_, the third will be called _First Round Knockdown_ so look out for it (just don't expect it to be out soon :P )**


End file.
